


Bought and Paid For - 5

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [5]
Category: BtVS AU
Genre: M/M, dub dom/sub - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bought and paid for, but for what purpose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought and Paid For - 5

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master Post :** [master](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** 5/?  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub. Explicit sex but **NOT** rough  
 **Prompt(s):** [](http://community.livejournal.com/angst_bingo/profile)[**angst_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/angst_bingo/) prompt : waking up in bed alone  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Bought and paid for, but for what purpose?  
 **A/N :** Introducing Hebony Dark!bunny who finally introduced herself as my new _muse_ for all things dark and twisted - now we know who to blame for this bizarre fic please read on!

~ J ~

The whole evening was different. Alex had come out of the office earlier than usual, joining Will on the sofa and watching him watch his programmes. Will had been half looking at various sites on the internet – colleges that offered courses that vaguely interested him, that sort of thing. It was _nice_ to spend an evening in doing pretty much nothing, just hanging out together. Alex wasn't particularly talkative but it wasn't a silence that made Will jumpy, edgy waiting for Alex's next move. It was a contemplative silence, almost comfortable.

At ten, Alex stood up from the sofa and held out his hand to Will. The smile on his face was different too – it was gentle, kind. Not the 'trust me' smile that he seemed to use to entangle people in his web, bring them under his nice guy spell so that they ignored any feelings of unease. It was a soft smile, and Will found himself smiling back uncertainly.

Alex led him to the bedroom where it was obvious he had prepared things. There were white candles scattered around on various surfaces, their flame lending a soft light to the room. None of the chests or boxes were visible, nothing there seemed to have been touched from when Will had cleaned up that morning. The sheets had been changed, the bedspread pulled back invitingly, plump pillows scattered around the headboard, and Will could see rose petals decorating the sheets. Most glaringly, to Will at least, there were no handcuffs or shackles at the head or foot of the bed. No scarves either.

He looked up at Alex, totally confused. It was a scene set for seduction and it made little or no sense. Alex viewed Will as his – to do with as he saw fit, treat how he wanted to, _take_ as he wanted to. There had never been a seduction scene in their relationship. Ever. Alex was staring into his eyes, the hazel drowned by his dilated pupils and for a moment, Will wondered if Alex had taken drugs. Inside, he panicked – he knew what damage could be caused by someone who was off their head on drugs, had visited the victim in hospital. Then he realised there was no way Alex had taken drugs – he liked to be in control too much, didn't even drink more than the occasional glass of wine. So what was this?

Will flinched as Alex's hand came up to his face, breath frozen in his chest as the strong, tanned hand moved towards him. Eyes caught, he watched Alex's face as the man began to trace Will's features – ghosting over his eyebrows and round his eyes; the sharp blade of a cheekbones flowing down to the strong, angular jaw to his lips. Will licked his lips, tongue inadvertently touching Alex's finger, and he gasped as he saw Alex's reactions – his nostrils flared, his eyes widened and he shifted forward until his body was resting against Will's. Using his thumb, Alex pressed against Will's lower lip, and Will opened his mouth. Both of Alex's hands moved to his face, cupping it and tilting it upwards as Alex's head came down and he kissed Will.

Open-mouthed, soft, the kiss was different. No teeth, no tongue, no _claiming_ \- just gentle, lips touching and sliding against each other. Will's breath gusted out, and he reached up to wrap his arms around Alex's shoulders, holding onto him for balance as the kiss went on and on. He could feel Alex's thumbs pressed against the corners of his mouth, tugging gently to get Will to open up further. His long fingers were wrapped around Will's face, resting beneath his ears as at last he began to explore Will's mouth with his tongue.

Will moaned as Alex's hands slid down from his face, gently caressed his shoulders before moving to the front of his body and beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt. He went to step back, make it easier, but Alex lifted his head enough to shake it before returning to the long, slow, drugging kisses. Will gasped as long fingers grazed his hardened nipples before returning to pinch lightly then squeeze. He vaguely felt Alex push his shirt off his shoulders, and he finally dropped his arms so that it could slide off completely, puddling on the floor at his feet.

Alex's hands were everywhere, caressing his abs then sliding around to his back and kneading his shoulder blades before slipping down to rest on his ass. Will tensed but the hands remained gentle, squeezing and kneading and pulling him closer until he could feel Alex's hardness pressing into his stomach. Alex's mouth had moved down his jaw, gentle nips of his teeth as he worked his way down Will's neck to his wildly beating pulse. But then he stopped, his hands resting on Will's ass, his breath hot on Will's neck. He pulled his head back, still looking down at Will's neck, and Will's hands fluttered nervously by his side. Alex's hand came up and he pressed gentle fingers on the mark that stood out starkly on Will's neck. He traced the outline of his teeth marks so lightly Will could barely feel his fingers moving at all. Will's skin was tingling, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. He didn't understand what Alex was doing, why he had stopped kissing him and why he was transfixed by the mark he himself had put there.

About to risk asking what was wrong, Will stumbled backwards when Alex stepped back, his hands reaching for the drawstring waist of Will's sweatpants. Will's arms wind-milled wildly for a moment as he tried to regain his footing, and Alex caught them, steadying him on his feet before sliding the palms of his hands down the inside of Will's sweatpants, pushing them down to pool at his feet. Will was stunned as Alex followed the path of the sweats, coming to rest on his knees in front of Will, looking up at him and again giving that strangely gentle half-smile. Resting the palm of his left hand on Will's hip, Alex traced the fingers of his right hand up the straining length of Will's cock where it rose hard and demanding against Will's stomach. Still looking Will in the eye, he leaned forward and enveloped it from head to root in one move, and unable to keep looking Will threw his head back and closed his eyes, swaying on his feet as Alex sucked at him.

"Oh god, oh god, pleasepleaseplease - " Will could hear himself begging, hands clenched in fists at his side as Alex used his knowledge of Will's body to work him into a frenzy. Will desperately needed something to hold onto, wanted to rest his hands on Alex's head or shoulders, but was too scared – scared that Alex would stop, scared that doing so would break the gentle spell that Alex had woven and send them back into the dark passions that were the norm in their bedroom. Head bobbing back and forth, Alex reached round with both hands, gently squeezing Will's ass as he took the head of his cock down his throat. Unable to stop himself, Will thrust forwards with his hips, instigating a stuttering rhythm that felt like he was losing his very soul. "Alex – oh God, Alex, please - " Head thrown back, Will buried his hands in his hair as he thrust his hips wildly into the hot wet cavern of Alex's mouth, knowing he was on the edge of coming but unable to hold back any longer. "Alex – gonna – please, I'm gonna – ahh!"

~ K ~

Will came to spread-eagled face-down on the bed. He blinked heavily, lifting his head and turning to see where Alex was. He sighed as he felt a gentle touch to his ankle, oiled hands sliding up the back of his calf, before smoothing back down again and beginning on the other side. He moaned as he felt Alex climb onto the bed, slipping between his legs as his hands caressed the back of Will's legs from his heels to the lower curve of his ass. Those strong, knowledgeable hands kept moving, gliding over the cheeks of his ass, lightly squeezing before travelling upwards. He could feel Alex's presence over his body as the man knelt up and began a gentle but firm massage of his back, removing any last remnants of tension. He could feel Alex's cock pressing against his ass as the man moved backwards and forwards with the rhythm of the massage, slipping into the oiled valley and sliding back and forth.

Unconsciously, he lifted his hips, easing the path as the smooth movements continued. Alex's hands were caressing his shoulders now, working down his biceps to his forearms, then taking hold of his hands. He groaned into the pillow as the long, strong fingers entwined with his and Alex stretched his arms out wide so that he lay like a starfish, spreading out over the entire bed in a sated, relaxed sprawl. Sated but not completely finished – the more Alex touched him, the more he could feel his arousal awakening. Perhaps he had simply got used to a vigorous sex-life – it was rare that Alex didn't fuck him _at least_ once a night, often more and then again in the morning. But he was still wanting, the ache beginning to grow within him. He wanted _more_ of this strangely different sex – the caresses that were so firm yet gentle, the knowledge of his body and what it liked being used to bring him what felt like endless pleasure. Alex lowered himself onto his back, hands sliding beneath Will's body and stroking his sides.

"Want me Will?"

"Ummmm." Will felt too lazy to respond fully, so relaxed he was practically sinking into the bed. In the back of his mind he was waiting to be punished – when Alex spoke to him in bed, he was supposed to respond in full. But the strangeness continued, Alex's lips pressing against the nape of his neck and working their way down. Little nibbling bites taken as Alex worked his way down Will's spine, all the while stroking his hands up and down Will's body. The warm hands moved onto his back again, sliding to his cheeks and gently pulling them apart. Will lifted his hips again, eager to feel Alex inside, wanting the ache inside to be assuaged. "Oh my God!" he gasped as he felt Alex slide even further down the bed, pressing the cheeks of Will's ass apart and attacking Will's asshole with his tongue.

Will had **never** felt anything like it, had never had this done to him before. He writhed on the bed, pressing his reawakening cock into the firmness of the mattress in order to get some friction. The stabbing movements of Alex's tongue were blowing his mind and he gave another cry as one of Alex's oiled hands slipped beneath his hips and grasped his hardened cock. Will was incoherent, unable to decide between pushing back into the delicious feeling of Alex's tongue caressing him inside and out or thrusting forward into the tight grasp that was jerking his cock. Strong grip just beneath the head, a thumb swiping gathering the pre-cum that was leaking freely and using it as a lubricant for the smooth, regular strokes.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease – oh God, Alex, please - " Will was vaguely aware he was babbling, begging Alex for he knew not what in a way he had never done before. Oh he had begged before – begged for the cessation of pain, begged to be allowed to come, begged to be set free. But never before had he begged Alex for more in _this_ way – never before had he felt like a _lover_ instead of a possession.

"Tell me what you want Will – tell me and I'll do it for you. I'll do anything for you." Returning to his task, Alex pressed his tongue in deep, then withdrew it to nibble gently around Will's asshole, pressing his legs apart so that he could work his way down to Will's perineum

"God – I – oh please, please - "

"Just tell me baby – anything you want I will give you."

"Fuck me! Please Alex, just fuck me!" Almost on the verge of coming, Will was barely aware of his words, only knowing that he needed Alex to take him – to press in deep and finish this delicious torture. He groaned as Alex moved away from him, lifting and turning his head to see where the other man had gone. He watched as Alex returned, an open tube of lube in his hand as he rearranged himself on the bed between Will's legs. Dropping his head back to the pillow, Will heard the top of the tube flick open then he felt Alex's hands return to his ass, two thick fingers pressing in easily. His hips jerked as Alex's twisted his fingers around, stretching him firmly then crooking and just touching his gland. "God, please – don't make me wait anymore, please Alex, please."

"Sssh, it's okay baby, I'm here – I'm here." Will felt the bed give slightly as Alex leaned over to throw the lube onto the bedside table, then gentle hands were reaching for his hips and pulling him to his hands and knees. He huffed out a breath, head falling to hang down towards his chest as he quivered impatiently, desperately needing Alex inside him to quench the burning. He didn't have to wait long, a low whine coming from his chest as Alex tucked the head of his cock into the spasming pucker of Will's ass and gently pressed. One long, slow, smooth slide and it felt like it was going on forever, that Alex was pushing deeper than he ever had. Will pushed back, trying to get Alex even deeper, needing as much of him as he could get. He felt feverish, panting for breath as Alex began a slow steady rhythm like a metronome – never speeding up or slowing down, just in and out, in and out. Will was keening, hands digging into the bedclothes, twisting them around his fingers as he shoved himself back onto Alex, trying to goad him into a faster, harder rhythm,. But Alex ignored him, continuing his slow, steady pace – in, out, in, out, in, out.

"God – just – oh please, Alex – just – oh fuck! Please – I - " Will knew he was keeping up a continuous flow of words but was unable to stop, couldn't form a sentence or find the words to say what it was he needed. He wanted – no _needed_ Alex to fuck him harder, to take him – to _own_ him, but it seemed as though Alex could maintain this slow steady pace forever and it was driving Will insane. He felt Alex lean forward, drape his body over Will's and then the strong hand was back. Jerking him off with the same steady rhythm, squeezing gently as Alex worked his throbbing erection back and forth.

"What do you need baby? Tell me what you need."

"I – oh fuckin' hell – just - " Without warning, Alex swivelled his hips slightly, nudging against Will's gland on the inwards stroke. Will saw stars break out behind his eyelids, the gliding nudge almost enough – almost getting him there. Not quite, and he felt like he was going insane – wanted to take hold of Alex and _force_ him into the rhythm that Will needed, **make** him give it to Will hard and fast and long until he couldn't stop, could just come and come and come.

"You ready Will?"

"Yes – oh God, yes, please."

"Gonna come for me baby? Gonna squeeze around me and make me come?"

"Yes – anything, please Alex, anything."

"Tell me you love me."

~ L ~

" - " A twist of hips, the nudging becoming a long slow press as Alex shifted angle slightly, and Will was almost screaming with the need to come.

"Tell me you love me."

"I – please, Alex, God – please." He was begging, head pushed into the pillow as he clutched at the bed – desperate for that one final touch to send him over.

"Tell me." Tighter grip on his cock, thumb sliding over the end and massaging just beneath the head in the spot that no-one else had ever found, the spot that made Will's toes curl up, his ass clench, and his eyes roll back in his head. Alex was circling his hips – not pushing in now, just the head of his cock tugging at the ring of muscles as he shifted his hips round and round. Will knew there was something wrong, that he couldn't say it – shouldn't say what Alex wanted him to say – but he wanted to come so badly, needed to come. Almost crying with need, Will pursed his lips, determined not to give in and tell Alex what he wanted to hear.

But Alex knew him too well, teeth grazing the nape of his neck whilst playing with that special spot, pushing pushing pushing him towards a declaration he did **not** want to make. Will gritted his teeth, desperately trying to hold on, a loud cry forced from him as without warning, Alex shoved himself in deep and hard. It was enough – finally enough to send Will over the edge into oblivion. He could hear someone screaming, could make out the words "I love you, I love you" but he had no idea who it was, could barely focus as _finally_ he came, dragging Alex with him so he could feel the powerful spurts of the other man's orgasm deep in his body.

Will slumped to the bed, panting for breath and uncaring that he was lying in a puddle of his own emissions. Alex carefully disengaged and Will hissed as the slowly softening cock slipped out of him. Alex landed on the bed next to him, and Will pushed himself slowly onto his side, ready to shift his hands and feet into position for the nightly shackles that he wore. But Alex didn't reach for them – instead tugging Will over towards him and locking him in a tight embrace. Heart still thumping, Will tried to clear his head.

The whole evening had been _different_ but this was the strangest thing of all. It was too much for his befuddled brain to cope with. He lay with his head on Alex's chest, listening as the heartbeat settled down to a regular rhythm. As he lay there, Will tried to figure out the cause of his feeling of foreboding – a sense of disquiet preventing him from succumbing to the lassitude overtaking his limbs. The steady thumping in his ear, the exquisite full-body relaxation stealing over him, his eyelids heavy, Will lingered on the verge of sleep. He felt – safe. Safe and loved. For the first time since he had left England, he felt that he had found someone who understood him, who cared for him. After all, why would Alex want Will to declare his feelings if he didn't feel something like that in return? What else would explain the seduction scene, the way Alex had made love to him. Because that's what it was – Alex hadn't fucked Will, he'd _made love_ to him.

Alex snuffled in his sleep, turning towards Will and throwing his arm and leg over the smaller man, pulling him in close. A small smile spread across his face and Will closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep wrapped in the arms of his lover. Feeling safe, warm and above all else, loved.

~ M ~

The sun streaming through the window woke Will from a sound sleep, and he lay quietly for a moment, enjoying the peace of the moment. Without opening his eyes, he moved his foot expecting to rub against Alex's lightly haired leg. But he couldn't move. Opening his eyes, he tried to sit up and found his arm was handcuffed to the top of the bed. He looked around the bedroom and realised that sometime in the night, Alex had left him. Had cuffed and shackled him to the bed, cleared away the candles and the rose petals, and left him to wake up alone. Dropping his head back onto his pillow, for the first time in a long while, Will cried.

* * *


End file.
